


Before the Wind Blows West

by Angelkissesanddemonsblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottom! Sam, High School, High School AU, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Sastiel Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Sam, Top Michael, Top Michael (Supernatural), Warning: written before the s13 finale aired, bottom! dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkissesanddemonsblood/pseuds/Angelkissesanddemonsblood
Summary: Tired of being in the closet a young Sam decides to find a boyfriend. In the year of 1995 he meets a boy he hopes will love him like that, though he holds no reserve that he will. Meanwhile Dean, ever surrounded by girls finds love in unexpected people (and places.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For context:  
> Luci/Michael: 17  
> Gabe: 16  
> Balthazar: 15  
> Castiel: 14  
> Samandriel: 6  
> Jack: 1

In the small town of Brisbane Carolina there were no shortage of bright humid days. Mud caked driveways and the patter of children's feet characterized the last days of summer. The lake was filled with people, lapping in the shallow edge or practicing for the local team. On the sand were mum's trying helplessly to keep track of their six-or-seven children, and further along were teenagers trying for a perfect tan. But in the heat of August 23, 1995 the Winchesters were moving in. Their dad had said this was the very last time, both boys doubted it. Yet each held out a small reserve of hope that this really was the last move. The family hadn't stayed put in any one place since Kansas, just after their mum died. Dean had told Sam that they moved six times while Sam was still one year old. Dean wouldn't talk about how their mum died though, and neither would their dad. Any time Sam asked a drawn and aged look would befall his face, and he would just say, "Sammy, I don't want to talk about Mary right now."

Sam had gotten curious once, while they still lived in Kansas. He went on a bike trip to their old town to visit his mums grave, and decided to ask if he could see a news report. The librarian let him. Thats how Sam discovered that his mum had burnt to death in a house fire, started by a bag of sugar on the stove. Mary had gotten stuck in the kitchen after falling asleep at the table, and John couldn't save her. At the time he was still quite young, only about six, but he could understand why his dad wouldn't talk about it. After that they moved far away from Kansas. Each boy became drastically different. Dean was a tough, popular, party kid. But he remained reserved to a fault. He could never hold a girlfriend, because he refused to open up to them. About anything, let alone what happened to his mum. Sam, the only of the three men who could feel little guilt in the events of the fire, was rather soft, only wanting to read and study. He wasn't ready to tell Dean or his dad that he liked boys, and so he avoided dating. This year, he wanted to get a boyfriend. This year, he wanted to, because he was fourteen and old enough to have one.  
As the car finally rolled to a stop in front of a dingy looking old house Sam smiled. Despite the rugged appearance, this was going to be his new home. According to their dad the boys would also have seperate rooms for the first time. Sam couldn't be happier, finally he could pile his books all about his room without Dean getting irritated. That was Sam's constant, novels with complex plots and dynamic characters who saved the world or died trying. He'd collected quite a number, from Edgar Allan Poe's poetry to used copies of books from the odd library sales. Sam loved his books.  
As he exited the car to help unload the few boxes they had Dean ruffled his hair. He reached up to fix it, "Dean!"  
Dean chuckled, repeating the action just as Sam smoothed it down, "Whatcha gonna do about it Samsquatch?"  
Dean liked to tease Sam about his hair with that nickname. The younger had yet to hit puberty and grow into the name, but he would in time.  
Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean in retaliation, "Jerk."  
"Bitch," Dean replied with a snide smirk.  
For hours in the beating sun the two moved in boxes, their dad had to hurry off to work down the road after taking the boxes out of the car. He figured his sons could manage the task of hefting them inside. Dean had snagged the second biggest room, leaving Sam with the smallest, which was still large to him.  
While the two took a water break a small collection of kids came over. The eldest of the group jostled each other all the way. The eldest had short hair, almost cropped, and bright eyes that held a glint. He sported a mole on his cheek and a sly grin that screamed trouble.  
He stopped just in front of the rest, except the other two eldest, "Hey," he spat into the grass, holding out a hand for Dean to shake, "Names Lucifer."  
Dean looked hesitant, but shook the boys hand regardless. Beside him stood a boy, equally as tall and just as menacing. His hair was short, but not cropped like Lucifers. It went into a slight quiff. His face was more serious, like he'd punch you but not just for the fun of it. You'd probably have to mess with him.  
That boy rolled his eyes when Lucifer spat, "Luci quit it, that's gross and dad told you to stop."

"Screw dad, he isn't around anyways so what're you gonna do about it Michael?" Lucifer taunted, Sam got a dropping feeling as he spoke the words. Michaels jaw clenched up angrily, and he whacked his brother on the head.

Then he turned to Dean and Sam, an edge to his voice, "I'm very sorry about Lucifer, I'm Michael, his twin _unfourtunately_."

Dean nodded to Michael and looked to the third of the many kids before them. He had longish blonde hair that Sam would have called a mullet if it wasn't all the same length. He had a sucker in his mouth, and a playful air about him, "Name's Gabriel, nice ta meetcha!"  
The boy all but flung one sticky hand towards Dean, who frowned, "You might wanna clean that hand of yours Gabe."  
Gabriel took up his hand and nodded, "You're right."  
Michael looked utterly disappointed in Gabriel, handing the boy a wet-nap, "I can't believe you need those more than Jack."  
Gabriel's voice was muffled around his lollipop, but it was clearly an apology.  
Next a scruffy looking teen came forward, his hair went up in uneven gelled spikes and he sported a cut up skull-and-crossbones shirt. Sam was a little surprised by the kid, who immediately kicked up some dust and said, "Names Balthazar don't wear it out."  
Sam felt a shiver of a cringe go up his spine, but none the less politely replied, "Nice to meet you Balthazar."  
Next came a boy with stunning black hair and eyes as blue as the lake. Sam couldn't take his eyes off the boy, who wore a sweater vest over a button up and carried a blonde baby that cooed at Sam. The boy gave an awkward wave, "I'm Castiel and this," he said in reference to the baby, "is Jack."  
Sam swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "Hi Castiel, Hi Jack." He barely managed to squeak out.  
Last came a young boy, significantly younger than the first five of his brothers, other than Jack. He couldn't have been more than six. He patted Sam's knees and said, "I'm Sam-Sa-SSSS- um."  
Michael smiled and bent down to his brothers height. The boy looked like he was going to cry from frustraition, which made Sam want to pay attention to him. Not the other boy about his age being hasseled by Balthazar. Castiel just looked so adorable when he frowned and shooed the other.

Michael pulled Sam from his mental spheal when he spoke again, "It's okay, your name is Samandriel. I know, it's hard."

Samandriel pouted and tried again, "My name is," he began with a fire in his eye, "My name is Saman-mandriel!"  
The boy erupted into cheers, looking at Michael happily, "Didja see Michael?! I did it!"  
Michael chuckled and high fived the little boy, "I saw, good job 'mandriel."  
Then he stood again, "Sorry for bothering you, our dad likes us to greet the neighbour's."  
Dean smiled, "You're not buggin' us. I'm Dean and that's Sammy."

Sam blushed, "Just Sam actually."

Michael nodded, shoving Lucifer who went to tickle his neck, "Well it's just about nap time for those two little ones so, guess I'll see you around some time?"

The question was undoubtedly directed at Dean, especially with the look in Michaels eyes. It was almost hungry, which Sam recognised from a lot of Deans flings. Dean grew a similar smile as he replied, telling Michael that he sure would. But Sam's eyes were far to focused on the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes that glanced back at him as he turned the corner.

"Hey, earth to Sammy!"

Sam looked slowly over to Dean, "What?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the younger, "You seemed pretty into that Castiel kid, got a crush Saaaammyyy?"

Sam scoffed, standing to go inside, from the door he scowled, "Shuddup Dean."


	2. When the Wind Blows West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The story should pick up by the fourth chapter! Sorry if it's slow.

Sam sat up all night that night, his memory plagued with that boy. There was something about him, other than the fact he was pretty that caught Sam off-guard. But whatever it was, Sam didn't think he could get to sleep. The floor of the room was cold enought to prevent that even with two blankets wrapped snugly around his shoulders. Instead he stared up at the ceiling, willing his mind to stop whirring. Sam had been nervous enough to start high school when he lived in Utah for six months. The unexpected move just gave him the jitters, when you don't know anyone you can't predict how they're going to treat you. Would the kids here in Brisbane even like him? Would they bully him until he couldn't stand to go back to school? Sam couldn't determine that in the dead of night three days before school began again, so he shoved the worries down and tried to focus on who he had met, the kids from next door.  
In the other room, tossing and turning as though his very being depended on his discomfort, was Dean. He knew exactly how this year would go for him, he'd go to school for a week, have a bunch of girls on him. Then he'd start skipping class and partying. Dean knew that was probably one of the worst things he could do for himself but he didn't really care. He'd end up being a mechanic at some shop in town and make enough to own an apartment and feed himself. Sam had always been the smart one, ambitious enough to get some white collar job making six figures a year. Dean looked up at his ceiling the same way Sam did, the darkness closing in until he couldn't see the ceiling anymore. He blinked and the light returned. In the distance he could hear crickets calling out, and eventually that sound put him to sleep.  
Sam pictured the stars outside, picking out constellations from them. As it were, he'd found himself interested in drawing them out. It was a quiet hobby, one he chose not to share with his family. Amongst the books that would soon be scattered aimlessly about his room were many journals filled with drawings and descriptions. Sam had found that the constellations didn't change, only the angle you see them from.  
He tilted his head towards the closed window, looking for his favourite constellation, _Cassiopeia_. He'd learned that Cassiopeia was named after a vain queen from greek mythology, who thought her beauty was unrivalled. The boy wondered for a moment, if that was also where Castiels name had come from. Eventually he fell asleep to the thought of that pretty boy from next door.

"Hey Sammy, get up."

Sam groaned, whacking at Dean who was shaking him from his already restless slumber. He cracked an eye, "Go away Dean it's too early."

Dean chuckled and yanked Sams blankets off. Against the cold wood flooring, Sam had no real choice but to sit up and glower at Dean. His older brother stood clutching his pile of blankets in a fist, "Dad's gone, we're going to the beach."

Dean liked to take Sam out as often as possible, trying to give the poor kid as much of a childhood as he could. The beach was just one way of doing that. Dropping the blankets from his right hand Dean tossed a bundle with Sam's swim trunks and a towel over to his brother, "Come on Samsquatch, let's see if we can't get you a little tan before school starts."

"I'm not that pale jerk!" Sam called after his brother as he left. He sighed and changed into his shorts, brushing his teeth and trying to fix his hair in the mirror. Eventually the tufts fell across his forehead somewhat cleanly. Dean leaned in the door, watching Sam play with his hair for some time. He coughed to draw Sam's attention, tapping his wrist slightly.

"Lets go Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and snatched his towel from the bathroom counter. He laced the towel over his shoulders as he worked his way down the long corridor that lead to a small living room. Dean lead him out the door into the brutal heat, an arm wrapped over Sams shoulder. Thrown over his ot and 2aq11110 Sam's old plastic toys. From their street they could see the crowded beach front, but they would have to walk further down the side streets to reach it. The two headed down a hill, at the bottom were five of the children they'd met previously. Michael noticed them making their way down the hill and raised a hand in a salute. Dean returned the gesture, then shoved Sam's shoulder, "Look Sam, it's your buddy from yesterday."

At the sight of Castiel, who stood relitively still and stared at him, Sam began to feel rather self-concious. He tried to hide as much of his bare chest under the towel as he could. Stopping at the bottom in front of Cas. He smiled awkwardly, "Hey Castiel."

Castiel returned the smile, "Hi Sam."

Michael laughed, "Wow, perfect timing Winchester!"

"Could say the same about you Michael! Speaking of, where are the little ones?"

Michael and Dean grasped hands like good friends before Michael answered the question, "My aunt Amara is over and offered to watch them for us."

Dean nodded, "Pretty good deal ya ask me."

The group continued down the hill toward the beach, jostling and poking fun at each other all the way. Except for Sam and Cas who trailed a little behind the group. Neither one wanted to start the conversation, both looking at the sky or their feet. Sam decided to break the ice, albeit the act was less graceful and more like taking a sledge hammer to a stain window, "So, how old are you?"

Cas lit up despite the awkwardness of the conversation starter, "I'm fourteen, you?"

"I'm fourteen too," the smile on Sam's face was worth the small talk.

"So you're going to Arlingwood High School in two days?" Cas asked, an edge of hope to his voice.

Sam frowned, "If my dad remembers to enroll us tomorrow. Deans supposed to start his senior year but I think he's less worried about it than I am."

Cas nodded thoughtfully at Sam's concerns, "Well, hopefully you get enrolled! Maybe we'll have some of the same classes?"

"Yeah maybe."

The tone of Sam's voice became hopeful, the lace of disdain clearing from his face. He was happy to have something to look forward too, even if it was just having a class with Castiel. At last the group reached the beach, the screech of seagulls and lap of the water against the shore calling them forward.


	3. Chapter 3

With barely two days to the start of school Dean decided to haul his younger brother out to get supplies. There was no real limit on what Sam could get, so long as the bill came out to no more than fifty dollars. Lucky for the two boys Sam was very good at managing his spending and would somehow get enough for both boys to have new pencils and notepads.  
The storefront was bland in the overall makeup of the street, just a white building with large windows and a sign reading _'Burkly Pharmacy and Convenience'_. Sam and Dean stood out on the sidewalk for a few moments before entering the building. There was only one floor, and the rows were simple metal shelves filled with everything from condoms to instant noodles. At the back, behind the general goods was the pharmaceutical section, with shelves of bandaids and over the counter drugs. While Sam scowered the shelves for whatever supplies he could scrounge from them, Dean shifted his way to the back. There he picked up bottle after bottle of medication, looking at the label before setting it back down. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of Advil, extra strength. He made it look like he was checking for his brother amongst the many shelves, all of about two dozen. But he was really looking to check if any employees would see him stealing this small bottle of medication. Surprisingly, none seemed to be lurking about. Dean moved closer to Sam, idly checking to see if a run down place like this even had cameras. He didn't think they would, and he was right. Sam noticed him going to tuck the pill bottle in his pocket however, and even with the stack of supplies in his hands he managed to snatch it.

The young boys face grew irritated, scolding Dean with a quiet intensity, "We are paying for these Dean."

"Ah shit Sammy, ya caught me. Fine." Dean headed to the counter, which was small and covered in papers. Sam led the way with his stack of things, which the lady now behind the till pretended to be interested in.

Her face took on an expression of mock joy, the grin far to practiced and fake to even pass as genuine, "Oh! You boys gettin' ready for school? Yanno I just a had a group of boys just like you flood the store not ten minutes ago. The Christos, I dunno if you boys have met them yet, I don't believe I've seen you two around before."

Dean was annoyed by the older woman long before she opened her mouth to speak, "Can you just ring us up please? I gotta get to the school _before_ eight tonight."

The woman was less than enthused by Deans impatience, looking increasingly more like a deflated balloon as she rung each item through. Sam was still quite naive despite himself, kicking Dean in the ankle, "Don't be a jerk Dean, we just moved in a few days ago!"

Dean hissed and glared down at his little brother, whispering out, "Ow, what the hell Sam!"

Sam ignored the comment and held a short conversation with the lady, who bagged his things and took the money Dean shoved into her hands. While Dean moved to leave, his large frame taking up the width of the door frame, Sam continued to talk to the woman, "Sam! Come on we gotta go!"

Sam rolled his eyes, beginning to pull away from the counter. Once he was at the door he turned to wave, "Have a nice day miss!"

As they crossed the street carrying bag after bag of supplies Sam muttered unhappily under his breath. Dean eventually got so annoyed with Sam that he turned and stopped him, "Yanno what Sam, what? What the _fuck_ are you muttering about?!"

Taken aback by his brothers yelling Sam retaliated, narrowing his eyes and ignoring the stares of passers-by, "Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time Dean?! That nice old lady only asked if we were heading back to school and why she hadn't seen us!"

Dean sighed, "Sam-" he paused, then knelt a little, choosing to explain quietly, "This is a small town, people talk and we don't need that sort of publicity. We'll probably move in a year, but in the meantime I don't want people in our business."

Sam frowned but didn't argue, "Let's just go home and put this stuff away."

The two walk up the street, then down a side road called Applebalm for quite a ways. Dean stayed quiet until they were close to home, "I'm taking us to the school to enroll us today."

A few hours later they were there, seated in an office that was almost entirely wood and smelt of mildew. The principal was a short, paunchy man with greasy black hair and a mustache that didn't suit his face. He really tried to come off as a friend, as if he hadn't yet realized he was in his mid-fifties and probably was just going through a midlife crisis. That was the only excuse for how frequently this man said _bro_ and _fo sho_. Dean was holding his tongue the whole time, hoping to keep the perception of himself as clean as possible for now. But while this man went on and on about where to sign and how dedicated this school was to absolute excellence, Sam noticed something more intriguing. Outside the large windows facing the main hall of the school were two benches, and on one sat a girl no older than him. She had long brown hair that bordered the line between wavy and curly, brown eyes that could bore into a soul if she really looked hard, and lips that fell into a perfect little pout. Sam thought she was pretty, but not as pretty as Castiel. Why he was focused so intently on the girl had nothing to do with the plight of beauty by any stretch of the imagination and more to do with why she was sitting in the hall alone during the summer. Especially since today was a Saturday, and one of the last two days of summer.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean hummed back a reply while he filled out twenty yellow sheets containing everything you needed to know about the two of them. All the while the prinicipal practically breathed down his neck.

"I'll be right back," Sam said already walking out. He didn't wait for Deans answer before he was heading out into the corridor lit with bright florecent lights. Sam sat down beside the girl he'd noticed and smiled, "Hey, I'm Sam. What's your name?"

The girl seemed startled when Sam spoke, glancing at him and settling, "I'm Ruby."

Sam seemed pleased by her display of comfort, turning more to face her, "How come you're sitting here?"

"Oh, my sister Meg and our dad are just doing an extra tour of the school. Meg is kind of dumb, she forgets where she's going all the time." Ruby replied, gesturing passively with her hand.

Sam nodded, "Maybe shes jus-"

"That's ripe coming from you Ruby. You'd get lost in a paper bag."

Another girl had come from down the hall, she had a round face and fierce eyes, though her hair was also brown. Sam guessed it was likely Meg before she introduced herself, "Hey there, I'm Meg as that twat already told you. What's your name?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but was again interrupted, "Sam, his names Sam."

The boy was beginning to get a sense that these two girls were rather coarsely mannered as Dean stepped out of the office, "Heya Sammy, let's go home I need a nap."

Sam chuckled, "Kay Dean, bye Ruby, Meg. See you monday I guess."

Meg replied like most people do, a simple bye paired with a short wave. Meanwhile Ruby twisted her hair and smiled sweetly, looking at Sam with a sense of flirtation in her eyes, "Bye Sammy, see you soon."

Sam ignored the strangeness of the meeting and the way Ruby had said goodbye, passing it off as a girl thing even though Meg hadn't done the same.  
Once the boys got home Dean lugged himself off to bed, which was actually still just a bundle of blankets on the floor. Dean was just to lazy to set up his bed and unpack. Which Sam had finished most of the day before, putting everything from dishware to laundry away. All that was left was to pull out his books; he planned to go into that on another day. To exhausted to even attempt it as of now. He too dragged himself off to bed, knowing their father wouldn't be home until late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of spelling/grammer errors and I will fix them!

Day one. The school seemed even larger when the three hundred students in attendance flooded the halls. Dean fit in right away, a group of pretty girls flocking him and curling their hair over their fingers. They played dumb, pressing their thumbs against their lips and asking how he knew so much about cars. Sam also noticed that the girls wore shorts far to short and shirts that were low cut.  
He however, walked away from Dean alone. He kept his head down, only looking up to smile at Dean as he yelled, "Have a good day Sammy!"

Sam waved softly, "Will do Dean, you too."

He'd figured he'd be alone until first period where some random kid would strike up conversation with him. That was until he felt two hands grab a hold of his arms, "Hey Sam!"

The voices were female, and familiar. Sam looked to his sides to see both Ruby and Meg, who both wore grins and red backpacks. Sam greeted the two and kept on through the halls, passing the faces of many much taller students. The three were jostled about in the crowd before coming out on the other end of the hall. Groups of teens loudly greeted friends they'd seen all summer as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Sam smiled at the two girls who had collected at his sides, ignoring the older males calling out "Get some!"

In the rush of students Sam had barely noticed Castiel, who stood quietly leaning against a wall. He looked elegant, his baby blues skimming the pages of a book. _Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin_ Sam descovered as he approached. He'd apologized to the two girls saying he wanted to talk to Cas alone.

" _Sense and Sensibility_ is a good book Cas, I didn't think you'd like classics." Sam's voice seemed to call Castiel back to earth, his eyes widening in a moment of alarm.

After settling into an even smile Cas laughed, "My favourite line of this one is _My heart is, and will always be, yours,_ " Cas looked down at the dog-earred pages, "I think the statement of love is a powerful thing."

Sam smiled, " _My heart is, and will always be, yours._ That's a nice one Cas."

Cas blushed, tucking the novel away in his brown backpack, "So, what classes do you have?"

"I have English next, then History, and after lunch gym and math."

Castiel looks up quickly, a confused quirk in his brow, "I have three of those with you."

Sam grinned, "Sweet! Which ones?"

"English, History and Gym."

Castiel and Sam both talked animatedly about the coincidence, though a nervous bundle had formed in Cas' stomach about gym class. While Sam looked back to find the girls gone Cas let out a breath and glanced hopelessly at the back of Sam's head. Cas was terrified to do gym already because he was unusually muscular for his age and was afraid he'd be classified as a dumb jock type as it were. Now though, he worried Sam would feel threated by competition. If there was one thing Cas was silently praying for, it was that Sam would still be his friend after lunch.

The bell chimes rather loudly above their heads, to which Sam holds his schedual up and says, "Mrs. Whittaker, room 110."

The boys make their way through the many winding halls of their small school, finally stumbling upon room 110 as the final bell goes. Castiel notices small pieces of tape with each students name on them, he of course is in the front with the last name Christo. Sam however is in the back, a seat which Dean likely loved while Sam felt out of place among the students who clearly were glad they'd be able to get away with more. He shuffled to his place in the back, placing his book bag down by his feet. Castiel looked back at him sadly, mouthing _sorry_.

Mrs. Whittaker stepped forward, she wore a black button up and a pencil skirt. One of the boys in the back whistled, to which the teacher frowned. She cleared her throat, "Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Whittaker. Today is your first day and so we are going to introduce ourselfs."

She walks to the centre of the classroom, "Please state your name and three facts about yourself."

The first row consisted of a girl named Angie, a boy Eldon, twins Carlton and Jenny, and Castiel.

Castiel seemed shakey as he stood to introduce himself, "Hello, my name is Castiel, um I have six brothers, I like to uh, read and my best friend is Sam."

Cas sat down quickly, hiding his face away from the stares. The class continued though, Sam soon discovered that the boy who whistled was named Crowley. Eventually the call upon got to him, he stood, "I'm Sam, just Sam," he said looking Crowley dead in the eyes, "My brother is Dean, I'm new in town, and Cas is my best friend."

The teacher noddedfor Sam to sit, which he did. She then began her lesson, introducing their first assignment. It was a short story which was to be written with a partner, Sam immediately looked to Cas, who he found looking at him.

"Alright, remember the topic is love. Not sex, not monsters, love. Now, go find a partner."

Sam made his way up to the front of the class, plopping down in the seat beside Castiel. The teacher eventually had everyone come to her desk and tell her their partners. She seemed pleased about the pairing between Sam and Cas, handing each a sheet with the instructions on it. Sam tucked the sheet in his binder, snapping the clip closed. He turns to Cas, "Should we talk about what we want to do?"

Cas nods, "What if we did a story that isn't traditional? We could have the love interests be two boys."

"Oh that could be interesting! We could make them ummm an angel and a guy who hunts monsters.. a _hunter_!"

An excited nod comes from the blue eyed boy, a bell ringing dully to dismiss them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Dean chapter, I will come back and do a quality check on these chapters at the end.   
> (It took me hours to write this and I hate it myself so if it's stiff and awful please don't hate me!)

At larger schools the number of people lined up on cafeteria benches would be overwhelming. In this school the three hundred kids folded neatly into the room, each with enough elbow room to fully extend their arms. Sam noticed the crowd of teens loudly gathered as he walked in, and in the corner he saw an empty circular table. Knowing well that his brother wouldn't be among the others he made his way back towards the empty table. It was an off-white tone, and rubbery like silicone had been dumped over the metal of the frame. Sam tossed his bag on top, pulling out a lousy ham sandwich he'd made. Dean had always been better with making things taste good, but Sam knew health. He sighed and took a bite out of the whole wheat bread. As he chewed Castiel entered the large area, his stunned eyes drifting the room for someone, anyone. Finally his eyes settled on Sam waving his hand idly above his head. Balthazar came out of nowhere, near toppling his brother, he noticed Sam and gleefully dragged Castiel through the aisles by his button-up sleeve. 

Balthazar sits down across from Sam, an ever-present wild look about him. His confidence bewildered Sam and Cas, who was now shakily slipping into a spot beside Sam. Heat radiated off of Cas' too close thigh. He'd sat closer than he needed to, pressing as close to the Winchester as was humanly possible. Balthazar jumps into conversation with Sam almost immediately, "Hey Sam, how's your first day of high school? Pretty cool right!"

Sam sat in stunned silence, the energy of the other boy practically giving him whiplash, "Y-eah, it's great, I've got three classes with Castiel."

"Three? Whoa! I haven't had a class with any of-" Balthazar stops short, realizing that he doesn't have any friends to speak of outside of his brothers and the Winchesters. He laughs at himself, "Well, I can't exactly have classes with people who aren't in my grade." 

The corner of Sam's mouth twitches into a smile, "That's true, you'd have to fast track, but that's not exactly easy."

Castiel pipes up, his gaze locked with his hands. Startlingly loud for his usual tone Cas snaps at Balthazar, his eyes narrowed into slits, "Well maybe if you stopped acting like a six year old on eight cups of pure caffeine you'd have more friends."

His hands hit the tabletop with a deafening bang, calling the whole schools attention to them.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed in shock, "Jesus, that was uncalled for. Your fine Balthazar, it's okay." 

Balthazar frowned, not yet realizing the source of Cas' sudden rage. He realizes he'd grabbed Castiel's bruise, one he'd gotten while play fighting with Balthazar the previous day. "Oh! I'm so sorry Cas, I didn't mean to." 

Defeat hit Castiel like a wall, "It's okay, sorry Balthazar."

“What was that about?”

Meg and Ruby stand about the table, their voices deflating the situation. Meg was a mess, her curls knotted, bag unzipped with things stuffed in all over the place. Ruby still appeared put-together, her own hair falling smoothly over her shoulders. She had found somewhere to place her things, as no backpack was weighting her shoulders. A small canvas bag hung from her tightly gripped fist, it matched Megs. Ruby tucked herself in beside Sam, tossing her hair over one shoulder. Meg opted to sit by Cas, “So, what’s your name sir shout a lot.”

“It’s Castiel, yours?” the raven haired boy replied patiently awaiting her reply.

Her round face rose with joy, “Names Meg, that’s my sister Ruby.”

Ruby waved silently, a forkful of noodles in her mouth. Meg turned back to Castiel, “I’m gonna call you Clarence.”

Castiel nearly choked on his sandwich, reaching out to grab his water and take a large swig, “Why?” he asked with a gasp, panting after his coughing fit, “it’s longer?”

“So? I think it suits you Clarence.”

Sam and Cas exchanged a look of confusion, each shrugging and continuing to eat.

Meg seemed to take a liking to Castiel, though she was much less coy than her sister. Balthazar paid attention all throughout lunch, noticing the way Ruby twisted her hair and looked right at Sam as he spoke. He even noticed the flirtatious undertones to everything Meg said, she tended to lean towards Cas as she spoke. Castiel was entirely oblivious to Meg’s subtle advances, regardless of the fact she stated how pretty she thought Cas was at least five times. Sam’s face settled into one of discontent and jealousy, which Balthazar found pretty ridiculous considering Sam had a girl flirting with him as well. It didn’t occur to him that Sam wasn’t jealous of Castiel over Meg, but instead that he wanted ot talk to Castiel that way. Eventually he rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “See you in gym Cas.”

The conversation died when Castiel stood and grabbed his bag, “I’ll walk with you to class.”

A plea was being translated in his gaze, he was desperate to leave; tired of the way Meg grazed his arm. Her attempt at a soulful gaze made his nerves stand on end.  The two left the cafeteria, giving the group a quick goodbye.

Sam sighed once they reached the hall, “That was a lot.”

Leaving the cafeteria dropped a massive weight from Castiel’s shoulders, and his face instantly showed it with a smile, “Yeah, that was a bit uncomfortable.”

Neither boy said anything more, afraid to say the wrong things and make themselves vulnerable to each other. Cas quietly thought about how much he liked Sam’s hair, and the half inch he currently had on him. He thought about how easy it would be to kiss Sam’s soft looking lips, how much he wanted to be the only one to bring that laugh out of Sam. The one he would call genuine, loud, breathless, the best thing he’d ever heard. Like music. Sam drowned himself in the idea that Cas was straight and vowed that he would never let on that he was gay. He would go so far as to date a girl if only so Castiel would keep giving him almost-smiles, so he would keep telling Sam about his favourite books. He wanted memories he could fold up in his pockets and daydream about when he died on some random floor, tears streaming down his face about the boy he couldn’t have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Dean Smut, bottom! Dean ur welcome

Running shoes on the linoleum tiles of the gym floor squealed loudly. It was lunch and only two boys were using the large space, a few girls came and went eyeing the boys as they did. Dean wore cheap, neaten down sneakers. They were off brand and likey from k-mart. He'd had the shoes for the better part of three years, based entirely in the fact that while Dean was still growing his father insisted on getting him shoes a size or two larger so he could wear them longer. He had the dull old basketball in one hand, watching Michael with a calculated gaze. He was waiting to dribble, wanting more than anything to beat mister captain of the basketball team. The ball hit the floor with a crack as Dean began moving, he went left first. Hurtling towards Michael the blonde decides to swirve left, leaving the other in the dust. Dean dribbles towards the net, hearing the sound of Michaels padding feet behind him. They'd been playing an hour, with a score of 3:4 and Dean one shot from winning. He bent his knees, raising his hands to shoot the ball. It hits the rim and spins around it, once, twice. Michael begins to feel a wave of hope that Dean won't get it in, but that hope is destroyed by Deans victorious cheer.

"Can't beat you huh? I just did so blow me Michael!" Dean laughed as he turned to the brunette. His arms were raised above his head, sweat sticking his shirt to each muscle.

Michaels eyes raked from Deans face to his crotch, a smirk pulling at his lips as he quirked a brow, "That an invitation Winchester?"

Dean looked confused as Michael proweled toward him, eyes blown and dark with attraction. He slipped his fingers into the strands of Deans hair, pressing him back against the bleachers. Michael used his hips to get Dean as tightly between him and the flat surface behind him as possible. The boy was impossibly tall, standing a few inches over Dean and pressing his arms against the bleachers beside Deans head. Swallowing deeply Dean shifted his legs, he tried desperately to hide the rising arousal that pushed against the zipper of his pants. He breathed shallowly, eyes wandering up to meet Michaels under a thick layer of lashes.

"Is it?" Dean's prompted, feeling the heat of Michaels eyes on his lips, "Answer me Winchester."

The voice that followed was weak and needy, straining itself to obey the mans command, "Yes."

Michael's smirk grew larger, he took Dean by the wrist and tore out of the gymnasium. The Winchester trailed helplessly after him, toying at his lip all the way. His spine kept tingling with anticipation, easily blocking out the confused stares of other students.

Student Body Presidents got to carry a set of keys around that allowed them access to all the classes, Michael made god use of this when he unlocked an abandoned old class in the basically unused wing of the school. There were still two lunch biology classes going on down the hall, but neither boy truly cared. Michael had Dean pressed up against the door before he could start to mutter a word.

The drag of Michaels hands over Deans hips rendered him silent. His lips parted in an endless cry of allure, finally his body caught up with his racing mind. The boy wrapped his arms around Michaels shoulders, kissing him tenderly. Dean was a soft lover, wanting the slow draw of touch, breath, everything. When Michaels hands stopped rubbing on the skin of his hips and went still, allowing him to fully invest himself into each draw of air between their lips it drove Dean wild. The way their chests pressed against each other, each heart beat a symbol of both boys love of one another. The taller eventually pushed the leather of Deans jacket away from shoulders, it slumped into a brown pile on the foor. Dean broke the kiss to yank his flannel and tank top off, then he tugged at Michaels. Finally the heat rolled together in waves, clashing between the reconnected lips of the two.

Michael grunts, sitting Dean down on a desk. The room was dim without lights, the blackout curtains taking any sunlight with them. Dean couldn't see when Michael tugged off his pants, or what angle he came from when the blonde started to feel kisses and nips all down his neck. He shuttered, a soft expression of desperation slipping from his chest. Leaning his head back and resting his weight on his arms Dean could only make out the dip between the edges of two desks beneath his palms with the sensation of Michaels warm hands running over his hardened nipples. Every feeling went straight to his cock, making him buck helplessly.

"Want it that bad hm?" Michael all but purred, pushing the top of Deans boxers under his balls so he could get to Deans earlier invitation to blow him. Michael sunk to his knees, which Dean could only hear with the thump of Michaels knees. The brunette covered Deans mouth, slowly licking a stripe clean up the underside of his shaft. A desperate groan was muffled by Michaels hand. He chuckled and began taking the member into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. The slight bobs and the feeling of hitting the back of Michaels throat set Dean off like the first time he'd ever masterbated. He tucked a hand in Michaels hair, whimpering needily. Michael heeded his whines, sucking harder than before. For him this was one of the best parts of topping, watching the person below him unfold like a flower in bloom, watching them erupt like geysers when they finally reached the edge of the cliff.   
Dean could not be happier than right now, unless the roles were reversed. He'd love to be on his knees having his face fucked by someone as large and dominating as Michael. Picturing the image of himself between Michaels legs choking on his dick brought Dean to a place where his knees shook, he tugged Michael's hair to warn him. The warm blossom forming in his hips began to unravel, he rolled his hips eyes closing tightly. His breath was short and raspy as he called out, "Michael!"

Michael was shocked to find himself finishing with Dean, glad he'd stuck his cock between the zip to keep from dirtying his pants. He tucked himself back into his jeans with a smile, "Slut."

Dean panted, "Shut up, pimp."

They shared a laugh before realigning themselves. Waiting for the bell to go the two decided to wait a few minutes, Dean took a deep breath, "Michael…"

There was a brief pause, "Will you be my boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend."

The smile that came to Deans face as they entered the empty hall was priceless.


	7. Chapter 7

September had come and gone, leaving only crunchy discoloured leaves and autumn winds. The days had gotten shorter, animals hiding away in their homes much earlier than before. Children scampered home by eight at night, running from the setting sun. Sam often stayed out well past eight, occasionally tramping back in at ten. Most nights his father was still out at work, or wherever he was until midnight. Dean was the disappointed one.

Dirt marked up the mat under Sam’s feet as he scraped his boots over it, tucking the beige items back in the hall closet. As the sliding door slipped closed with a marble-on-hardwood clatter Dean came around the corner. Attired in only a pair of dull blue-grey boxers and a tight fitting white t-shirt Dean looked less fatherly to Sam. Sam had always found Dean’s features  more subtle when he slept, there was still sleep in his boyish eyes now, which he was scrubbing away disappointment could already be felt in the air. Sam prepared for the look, hiking his backpack over his shoulder and steeling himself with a frown. Dean yawned, emerald eyes already settling on Sam, “Where were you Sam? It’s after ten,” Dean crossed his arms, “Dad would have your head if he was here.”

An argument formed in the space between them as Sam shoved past Dean, frown deeper that before, “No, he’d be whisky drunk and passed out in front of the couch.”

“Sam!” Dean followed him down the hall, “Sam!”

The cherry wood of Sam’s door nearly made contact with his nose as it was slammed in his face by the fourteen year old. Dean shoved the door open, a resounding bang coming from the wall, “What the hell was that abo-” in the darkness of the room Dean could hear a soft cry, “Sammy? Is everything okay?”

Sam was curled up on his bed, a grey blanket his mother gave to him tucked into his chest, Dean sat down in the space between Sam’s legs and the edge of the bed, softly rubbing the youngers outer thigh as a form of comfort, “Sammy, what’s wrong? What’s going on in that little head of yours?”

Sniffling and pushing himself up to hide away in Dean’s side, his hair unruly, Sam whispered, “I wish mom was here, I wish I could talk to her about this. She has to have known something about love.” 

Dean hugged Sam’s shoulders, rocking side to side like he’d done when Sam was a baby, “I know Sammy me too. But maybe I can be a substitute for her tonight?”

The rustle of a nod, followed by Sam’s soft voice, “You can’t tease me about it, swear?”

Sam had very small fingers, and it took Dean a moment to notice the one poking out towards his hand so he could swear. Taking his pinky Dean swore he wouldn’t tease Sam about this, and Dean didn’t break his promises, “I swear Sammy.”

“There’s this boy I,” Sam froze up for a moment, amazed by the enormity of what he was about to say, “I love him. But, he got asked to the dance by Meg and I got asked by Ruby. I had this plan to ask him under that willow tree by Cattison Park, but we both said yes to the girls and, I can’t tell if he’s straight or not. All I know is that I don’t want to go on as a date with Ruby.”

Sam shifts further into Dean, ending his story with, “It feels like I’m lying to her just by being around her. She’s a sweet girl Dean, I don’t wanna hurt her.”

A sweeping sadness swept through Dean, stealing his breath away. He had been here before, curled in on himself in shame, crying away the shame. When he realized he was bisexual he’d thought he wasn’t his fathers perfect little warrior anymore. He still felt that way, knowing his father. How much he cared what his father thought of him had diminished over the years. Michael was just the tip of the iceberg for him, the first step in exploring himself. Dean chuckled, “Sam, if you don’t love someone, don’t lead them on, that hurts worse.”

Shadows cast through the windows danced over the floor, calming Sam as he watched, “Then what do I tell Ruby?”

` “The truth.”

Sam hummed tiredly, “Yeah, okay.”

They dozed off together, curled around each other like they had many times before in the back of baby. Dean was wrapped protectively around Sam when John peered in to check on them. A small smile came to his face, he wished he was better to them. Seeing them attached at the hip as they were resparked the guilt in his soul. He went to his room and flicked on the television to a random channel. Pulling his clothes off until he wore only his undergarments John slipped into his bed, letting the lull of his horrific nightmares drift him down. The television flashed images across his face, the sound of gunshots and crackling fire keeping the dark from taking him away.

In the next house over Castiel sat awake, fingers running over the letter in his hands. The rest of his family was asleep, lights all out. When he was done panicking that Michael would see his light and scold him he pulled the string to his lamp. The letter was folded into a square, slightly taupy paper with a rough finish adorned the words he regretted saying yes to. 

  
  


_ Cassie, _

 

_ I know that you said yes to going to the dance with me, but I think maybe that you were just being friendly. I really like you Clarence, so I want to know if you want to be my boyfriend. _

 

_ Please say yes, _

 

_ Meg _

 

He was disgusted by himself, how he complied despite his adoration of Sam. If there was anyone he wanted to call himself a boyfriend to it was that short brunette boy next door. Cas thought he had the perfect little upturned mouth, the kindest hazel eyes, everything about him was perfection in Castiel’s eyes. Sam could do no wrong, but he could. The thought that this was his greatest mistake haunted Castiel even after the lights were out and he couldn’t see himself in the mirror. This lie, the lie where he was a good straight boy wasn’t something he could keep up. Soon his facade would crumble with the rest of his world, and he would have nothing but Sam.  _ He hoped. _


	8. Chapter 8

Dull yellow-brown wood was darkened by morning shadows, calling the sleeping back into it’s light. Morning on a Monday was no one’s, favourite but especially not Deans. Sam had needed him for the past few nights, which he didn’t mind in the least. Waking on his own now was the odd part, his back ached as though he’d slept on a bed of bricks. A rap at his door made him get out of the bed, “Yeah, yeah Sammy, m’up.”

Sam was already wide awake and ready for school. His straight fit jeans and flannel were slightly oversized as they were Dean’s hand me downs. Rolling his eyes Sam shuffled away from the door to Dean’s room, “Hurry up, we have fifteen minutes ‘til first period.”

Dean could have cared less if it weren’t for Sam wanting a good education and that Michael was there. He threw on a grey t-shirt and some dark wash denim, running his fingers through his hair and making sure he smelt good in a span of three minutes. Dean threw open the front door, raising a brow at Sam, “Well Samsquatch, hurry up.”

Pain spread through the older brothers forehead, Sam had flicked him, “You’re a loser Dean. I really don’t get how so many girls like you.”

Trotting down the stairs Sam slid into the passenger's seat, “You coming jerk?”

Dean laughed under his breath, his stride to the car quick, “Bitch.”

The road to school was full of Dean’s loud rock music, when he pulled into a parking lot he leaned over to Sam and hugged him tight, “Have a good day, _Sammy_!”

Sam was immediately annoyed by Deans bone-crushing hug, that feeling of dread deeped when the older stretched out his name. Pushing at his arms Sam tried to escape the impala, “Yeah okay De just lemmie _go_ already!”

As soon as the grip was released Sam dove out of the car, speed walking towards the schools front doors. Dean followed suit, a dumb grin on his face. Michael was waiting on the planter outside the door. His eyes trained on Dean as the blonde approached, all muscular and popular kid like, when he was close enough to touch Michael stood. Large hands wrapped around Dean’s midsection, pulling him against his boyfriend. Forehead touched as the two built a tension about their kiss, waiting for one to initiate it. Michael did. The tenderness of it left Dean weak in the knees, grasping at Michaels face lovingly. When the brunette pulled away he gave Dean a wink. Laughing Dean placed a hand against Michaels face, mockingly pushing him away, “Mike you’re such a loser.”

Students filed past the two boys, either enthralled or disgusted by their display of affection. A kid with a greasy black mullet yelled, “Faggots!” from somewhere beyond them. Both boys rolled their eyes, “Get something better to do with your time, maybe do a work out so you can get someone to even tolerate you!”

Michael pulled his head back, smiling at Dean like a proud father, “That was a good one.”

“It was nothin’ friggin asshole had it comin’,” Dean continued to talk with Michael, love surrounding them.

Sam had no such luck, while he was hunting down Castiel he saw something that shattered his heart. The raven haired boy was with Meg, and they were kissing. Castiel had his hand tucked slightly behind her ear, his movements soft and deliberate. Pangs of jealousy started in the young boys heart, spreading until the hurt could no longer be contained. Clenching his jaw Sam bulldozed through the people in the hall, practically plowing through the door labelled _Boy’s Washroom._ Sam hardly noticed the clunk of the door behind him, to focused on hiding in a stall until the heartbreak stopped showing in the droplets on his face. He rubbed them away angrily, he should have seen this coming, Cas was too perfect to be gay. Pushing his fingers through his hair Sam came up with a plan to get over this endless ache in his chest. Ruby.

Castiel pulled away from a kiss that felt all kinds of wrong to him when the comotion started. He was glad for the excuse to stop sucking face with Meg. The girl hadn’t stopped since they showed up for school. A group of disgruntled upperclassmen had made way for someone, but Cas had missed who. Meg sighed, “Clarence, it doesn’t matter who that was, come on get back here.”

Though it pained him to do so, Castiel went back to kissing the girl before him, resting his hands on her waist uncomfortably. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, that the comotion had something to do with him.

“Meg, Meg yes I love you but I have to go now, class starts in like a minute,” Castiel pleaded, trying to get Meg’s perfectly manicured hands off him.

She pouted, kissing him one last goodbye, calling back to him as she walked to her own class, “See you at lunch Clarence.”

Breathing a sigh of relief Cas entered the class, unable to contain his excitement at seeing Sam again. Sam’s desk was empty, he instead sat by the window in the back. The hatred in Sam’s eyes burnt Castiel, but what hurt more was the way Sam looked away from him and out the window. The boys heart dropped to his stomach, this was the guilt he’d felt in the hallway. Shuffling over to his same desk he pulled out his binder, attempting to hide the disgust and heart wrenching regret in his bones.

First period dragged on like a racehorse with a broken leg, each boy surrounded by a wall of misery. Neither volunteered to read, a strange occurrence as they usually insisted on acting out Shakespeare together. The teacher noticed but decided not to say anything, knowing well that they would either work it out (as they did in most disagreements) or compromise. The bell rang to release them, and Sam dashed out of the class at speeds he never reached before. Castiel gathered his things up after the bell had gone, taking his sweet time. Mrs. Numan raised a brow, deciding to ask now that only one boy could answer, “Cas, what’s going on. Are you and Sam okay?”

Castiel’s eyebrows pulled together, his lips pursing in a frown. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, his saddened tone gave it away, “I don’t know miss.”

Before she could push further Castiel was jostling into hallway traffic.

Second period science is where Sam unleashed the first part of his plan. Ruby looked beautiful in her floral top and leather jacket, sitting in the back and chewing gum. Sam sat next to her, putting on his best fake smile, “You’re not supposed to chew gum in here Ruby.”

Ruby scoffed, “Kay smartass,”

Sam exhaled, lacing his fingers with Ruby’s under the desk, “That’s not what I really wanted to say.”

Confused by the hand clutching hers Ruby raised a brow, “So what did you want to say?”

“I wanted to ask if you want to be my girlfriend.”

Lunch was the worst part of the day. Castiel felt trapped at his lunch table with only Balthazar, Meg and Crowley. He was tired of being kissed, mocked, and picked on. Crowley was only there to do just that, tease him about Sam leaving him for Ruby. 

The boys large fingers tapped against the table, a self-satisfied grin spread over his lips, “Lost your boyfriend Cassie? Bet you feel all dejected now. You two had a good little gay romance going for you.” 

An hour of free time was getting to be too much, and Cas could no longer stand the jabs and Megs attempts at defending him. Crowley wasn’t wrong, Cas  _ was  _ gay, but he didn’t think that should determine his relationship with Sam. Castiel had his fists closed so tightly that his knuckles had gone white, “Shut up! All of you!”

Nobody made a peep as Castiel stormed away, winding through the schools many hallways. In his state of anger he became tunnel-visioned, not caring any longer if the hurt showed in his expression. The staircase was empty. Or so Cas thought. As he lowered himself onto a step the upper floor doors opened with a squeal. Two voices accompanied the sound, Sams and Ruby’s. Castiel looked up, prepared to bare his heart out to Sam, but when he looked back Sam grabbed Ruby’s face and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away it was with a sly look and a frown that broke Cas’ heart all over. That staircase saw a fair number of his tears that afternoon, as did his pillowcase when he got home. 

Castiel would never forget the look in Sam’s eyes, how it said

_ Fuck you Castiel Christo. Eat your heart out.  _


	9. Chapter 9

October twenty-ninth was the day of the Homecoming dance. The schools halls were decorated with cut-out orange, red and yellow leaves, acorns, and a handful of wicker baskets packed with plastic vegetables. Sam had never been to a dance before, let alone with a date. After asking Ruby out the two had become close, spending as many waking hours as humanly possible together. Their relationship was based a lot in touch, held hands and soft kisses. Though Sam was uncomfortable pretending to be straight he felt this wasn’t the worst relationship he could have with a woman. 

Sam and Cas avoided each other, barely making eye contact while they passed each other in the halls. While they breathed sighs of reliefs that no fights ensued in their passing their girlfriends held animated conversations with boys who were only half listening. With the impending evening of electrical tension between them had both stressed out beyond comprehension. Nothing could spare them the anger. Even Dean knew something was up when Sam stopped chattering about Castiel all through dinner. He just waited until that evening to bring it up.

As usual the house was quiet, a hearty dinner of the same mac and cheese they had every night on the table. Dean stabbed at a hotdog that mingled with noodles, watching a silent Sam turn his food over repeatedly. Their cheap IKEA table wasn’t long, so the eldest son kicked his foot, driving it into Sam’s knee. The younger boy shifted back with a grimace, eyes boring into Dean’s, “What was that for!”

Unamused, Dean began to scold Sam, “Excuse me? I was going to ask if you were all right and what happened with you and Cas to lead to this silence but I’m beginning to think you need some damn discipline!”

His lips began to quiver as Dean mentioned Castiel, “I’m going out.”

Dean couldn’t get a word in edgewise as Sam left the house. He kept his head down while he bustled through town to his favourite willow tree, the one he planned to ask Cas to the dance under. Sitting in the bitter shade of a failed love and an even more tragically failed attempt at having a friend Sam decided that he wouldn’t try to make them any more. Either way, he always moved or got dropped like a sack of burdening potatoes. His knees were tucked against his chest while he watched a group of young kids at soccer practice. 

A similar mess had occurred at the Christo residence, with Castiel running out on Michael when the older boy had made a comment about liking Sam. In his rush to find Cas Michael bumped into Dean, brazenly apologizing post incident. The blonde laughed at his boyfriends expression of worry, “Hey babe, on the hunt for a certain youngster?”

Chuckling right along with Dean he replied, “You bet, I said something about liking Sam, to let him know it’s totally okay if he’s into him. Like I wouldn’t mind if he went for it, but he flipped his shit and darted out here somewhere.”

“Ah, I’ll trade, Samsquatch has been pretty touchy on the subject of Cas, got pissed when I brought him up. Cassie was a big thing at dinner conversations until this last week,” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair and scuffing his shoe against the dirt road.

Michael had a brilliant idea, which he pulled Dean onto the sideroad to tell, “Why don’t we do that? You go after Cassie and I’ll get Samsquatch, they might like talking to someone other than their older brothers for once.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Dean said, a pride surrounded Michael until Dean added, “For once,” and ran off towards the beach.

The sea of people that usually crowded the beachfront was no more, with the winter chill settling into every nook and cranny of the town people were beginning to hide out in their homes. Hoodies, like the one Dean had thrown on in his haste were not a solid choice anymore. Sand came up in small clouds around his feet, his eyes scanned the wayside until it became unseeable. Large rock faces obscured it, breaking way into small pockets of sand. Castiel was tucked into the highest point of one, clutching his copy of  _ Sense and Sensibility.  _

Dean approached the boy cautiously, sitting beside him earnestly, “Hey Castiel, whatcha reading?”

Hooking his finger over the top of the novel Dean pushed it down so he might be able to read along with Cas, instead the book cascaded to the sand. Castiel’s hands were shaking as he stared down at his fallen book, it was as though he was attempting to focus on an ant while it scuttered along a mound of it’s peers. Then he pulled away, blocking himself out from the rest of the world. His knees drew into his torso, head tucked between the two walls of body. Darkness encased him, doing little to shuttle his racing thoughts onto one track. Dean pulled himself closer, wrapping an arm over the sullen boys shoulders, “What’s wrong Cas?”

Castiel pulled himself together enough to see the true root of his outburst at home, he’d known from the start of dating Meg that it would lead here. That his feelings for Sam would catch up, “I love him. I love Sam, and I started dating Meg anyways. I’m a fucking idiot Dean.”

Dean was a bit surprised when Cas hugged him. The younger teens head tucked into Dean’s shoulder explained everything, Cas regretted his choice, Dean knew how that felt, “It’s okay Cas, this can still be fixed. You have to promise not to tell Sammy that I’m telling you this,”

Dean held out his pinky, which Cas took, puffy red eyes twinkling with interest. The eldest Winchester noticed that Sam was right, Castiel really did have bright blue eyes. Before he could get lost in them he nodded slightly, breaking his trance, “Sam really likes you Cas. When you both accepted the girls invitation to the dance he was devastated, he was going to ask you.”

As silent as Cas had been, he pulled away from Dean at that statement, “No way!”

“Yes way,” his brow raised teasingly.

Castiel’s face lit up, “Sam likes me?!”

The boy stood up and dusted off his pants, collecting up his book, “Thank you Dean, I can fix this, I know I can. I’m gonna go get ready for the dance so I can see him and apologize!”  
Dean laughed, heaving himself up as well, “You do that kiddo, see you later!”

Michael had found Sam under his willow tree, but he was having a harder time getting the boy to speak. Sam refused to look away from the soccer game to hear Michael out. The leaves beneath them had seemed dry but were now making Michaels butt wet, he wanted to get this over with efficiently so he could go get ready as well. He sighed, “Don’t tell Cassie I told you this but he loves you Sam.”

“Yeah sure, that’s why he started dating Meg,” Sam seemed standoffish, less pleased than Michael had anticipated. Deep in Sam’s chest though was the seed of hope, which was growing faster than he could handle.

The words stuck in Sam’s head like a mantra,  _ ‘Castiel loves me.’ _


	10. Chapter 10

                Meg had become insistent in the months that she’d been dating Cas. Not only had she dragged Cas to the homecoming dance that he hadn’t wanted to go to, she’d chosen the shining blue suit that draped over Castiel’s shoulders. Even in the moments that they’d entered the dance Meg had control, dragging him toward a corner table. Cas submitted to the passing reds, oranges, and yellows as she led him, though he didn’t understand why they had to sit so far from everyone else. They settled at the dimly lit metal table and Castiel began to watch squadrons of kids flood through the doors. He was waiting for Sam, who arrived with Ruby attached to his arm. Meg was talking beside Cas, but the words were falling on deaf ears. Sam had walked in with the confidence of a grown man, his grey tweed suit hugged at his curves nicely. Bubbles of jealousy rise in Castiel’s chest as he watches Ruby’s fingers curl against the crook of Sam’s arm, even the way her mouth moves delicately over the deliberate words she speaks. With each sway of Sam’s hips Castiel’s thoughts become even more derailed, he couldn’t find it in him to look away from the brunette. As Sam moved danced with Ruby a strangled gasp escaped Cas, accompanied shortly after by a breathed, “His ass looks so good in those pants.”

                Megs insatiable ramblings halted, her eyes darting between her friends who’d sat around with them and Castiel. She let out a pinched laugh, fingers brushing Castiel’s arm, “You meant _my_ ass right Clarence?”

                Cas hums, finally tearing his eyes from Sam to notice the gaggle of girls sat around the table. He blushes a little, realizing they’d probably noticed his staring. But after a moment of embarrassed chuckling he found that he didn’t care, offhandedly her pecks Megs lips and looks away, “Yeah sure, whatever you say Meg. “

                Jealousy builds in Megs chest as he goes back to watching Sam. Shaking her head she turns back to her friends and mutters something about boys to sedate their curiosity. Lucifer of course, saw how Castiel was behaving with his supposed girlfriend and decided to poke around. From where he basked in his own shroud of darkness he scanned the cafeteria, glinting gaze settling on Balthazar. Sliding over to the boy who he knows to be in their friendship circle, Lucifer hoped his younger brothers lack of a filter would carry through, “What’s with Cassie’s drooling?”

                Balthazar jumped, “Aw Jesus Lucifer, well, I think it’s pretty fucking clear the both of them have massive crushes on one another and they are totally using the girls as a cover for their raging hard on’s because for some strange reason their really mad at each other.”

                A sting rose beneath Balthazar’s skin when Lucifer clapped down against his shoulder blade, “Thanks pipsqueak, that’s all I needed to know. Nice tux t-shirt.”

                “Thanks,” Balthazar rolled his eyes and went back to his punch, but as he went to swallow the glint that had been Lucifer’s eyes came to the forefront of his mind and he choked. He coughed his way out of the dance and went home for fear that Castiel would hunt him down and kill him. Lucifer’s  looming form skirted across the edge of the dancefloor towards Sam, students shifting minutely out of the way for him. Sam hadn’t even noticed the spool of limbs and terror coming up behind him for all of Ruby’s ramblings. After their dancing all she’d done was talk about her witch bible and how she planned to be the coolest girl in school and how Sam should consider himself lucky because he was going to be the coolest boy by default. At the time Sam replied with positivity to some degree but in his head a separate narrative was occurring where he actually asked his brother how he’d done it. The younger Winchester knew Dean was dating Michael, and needed some advice. Moreover, what he really wanted wasn’t popularity, it was to curl up with Cas while he read _Pride and Prejudice._ Lucifer’s rough whisper broke through Sam’s train of thought with unkept force, “Guess what pretty boy,” his heavy breath rolled over Sam’s ear and left shivers up his arms, “a little birdie told me Cassie is gonna _mess around_ with Meg after the dance.”

                Hurt spread up Sam’s throat like wildfire, leaving a bitter taste in the back of his mouth, “Yeah, thanks Lucifer.”

                Sam stewed in his fury for about twenty minutes, fiery temper blazing in his hazel eyes. Castiel was confused by the look Sam was giving him, and the fists Sam had clenched beneath his table. But he hadn’t seen Lucifer prompting Sam, drawing him a lying image. For him, Sam was just angry without reason. He was actively swatting Meg away in his concern. Even though only twenty minutes had passed Cas felt as though it had been hours when Sam finally stood and shoved his way out the doors into the courtyard. Castiel panics, well aware of the way Megs cheek gives under the weight of his palm, but deep down he knows he doesn’t care as he scurries out after Sam. People scatter and yell at Cas as he shoves through and out into the cold, his breath coming out short once he finds Sam pacing around the oak tree settled in the yard. Castiel furrows his brows while he approached Sam, “Sam? Is everything okay?”

                Whirling around Sam drives his fists into Castiel’s chest, eyes already watering. Being the taller and stronger of the two Castiel clamps his hands around Sam’s fists and pulls him against his chest, “What are yo-“

                Sam began to sob barely a beat later, fighting his way from Castiel’s arms. When he succeeded Sam wouldn’t look at Cas, a deep frown etched in his face, “You’re gonna mess around with Meg?”

                “What? No. Who told you that?” Castiel questioned, bewildered by the accusation.

                Steeling himself in case Cas was lying to him, Sam wiped at the tears spilling down his cheeks, “Don’t lie to me Cas, Lucifer told me.”

                Castiel scoffed, then began to laugh profusely. Sam’s rage is only fueled by the laughter, “What are you laughing at Castiel?!”

                Barely able to compose himself Castiel straightened, a right pleased grin on his face, “Lucifer, you mean _my_ brother Lucifer? The chaos loving, lying, mischievous Lucifer?”

                “Yeah, what about it,” Sam started, “yanno what, forget it. Screw off Cas, go mess around with your girlfriend.”

                Castiel frowns, “What’s your issue Sam, hear me out.”

                “Why should I!” Sam snapped, glaring up at Castiel, “Just go with her, you like her better anyways!”

                He tried not to lose his head, but the way Sam had spoken to him struck a chord and set Castiel off, “That’s a load of shit Sam Winchester! I love _you_!”­­­­

                Sam tripped over his breath, “ _What?_ ”

                Castiel moved cautiously towards Sam, pulling the boy against him, “You heard me.”

                “But-“ Castiel stole the words from Sam’s lips, his fingers tucked in Sam’s hair and one against his waist Castiel pressed his lips to Sam’s. The kiss was the slowest, gentlest kiss Sam could imagine. His eyes fluttered closed, fingers curling in the lapels of Castiel’s jacket. Cas pulled away with a shaking breath, resting his forehead against Sam’s he whispered, “My heart is, and will always be, yours.”


End file.
